Holly
by BonnieGray
Summary: Kacchan tuvo una pequeña beagle. Tan pequeña que cabía en un huequito del corazón.


**Holly**

**.**

**.**

**H**ace algún tiempo, Kacchan adoptó un pastor belga para incorporarlo como auxiliar en su trabajo de héroe. Dedicó varios días a recorrer los criaderos y al final se decidió por un pequeño cachorro que había nacido en una camada sin fines de lucro. Lo trajo a casa cuando destetó y a partir de ese día consagró tal diligencia a su adiestramiento ―con la ayuda de un experto― que en cuestión de un año el can se volvió un apoyo imprescindible, tanto para Kacchan como para su agencia.

Hypocenter, nombre que orgullosamente es de mi autoría, se especializa en operaciones de salvamento, lo cual resulta ideal para alguien con el perfil de Kacchan. La coordinación entre amo y perro es admirable cuando se les ve en acción: mientras Kacchan embate por los aires, Hypocenter se encarga de guiar, resguardar y ayudar a los civiles que se encuentren la zona de riesgo.

Es un trabajo especialmente difícil para un animal que no posee un _kosei, _pero Hypocenter y su increíble disciplina han sorteado todos los peligros y dificultades.

Hypocenter no es una mascota, es un perro de trabajo, destaca siempre Kacchan cuando le hacen críticas en torno a su nula afectividad con el can. Aunque a mí me permite, en algunas ocasiones, agasajar al perro con mimos y comida, Kacchan no hace más que darle un par de caricias esporádicas y premios de refuerzo. Él dice que es para mantener el respeto y orden en la relación, cosa que no es del todo mentira, pero tampoco es del todo verdad.

Los motivos para que Kacchan mantenga una relación tan estrictamente laboral con el perro se remontan a nuestro segundo año de instituto en UA, cuando la pequeña beagle apareció en nuestras vidas.

.

.

Aún era invierno la madrugada en que supe de su existencia. Había estado postergado mis entrenamientos al aire libre debido a las terribles condiciones meteorológicas, pero esa mañana de marzo decidí que era un buen día para retomarlos. Salí cuando apenas clareaba, sin otro pensamiento que la rutina de calentamiento.

Mientras caminaba en dirección a la pista de tartán, capté por el rabillo del ojo un movimiento en la arboleda que está al pie del adoquín. Se me hizo extraño, puesto que la actividad en el campus no empieza hasta después de las siete. Me detuve para escuchar con mayor atención. Escuché el crujido de una pisada. Bajo la sospecha de que algún villano estaba escondiéndose entre la maleza, me abalancé hacia la arboleda para tomarlo desprevenido.

La sorpresa fue mía cuando descubrí que era Kacchan el que estaba agazapado bajo una espesísima mata. A su lado, estaba una pequeña casita improvisada con una caja de cartón.

―¿K-Kacchan…? ―pensé en voz alta.

―¡¿Qué mierda haces aquí, Deku?! ―barbotó, dando un respingo e interponiendo su cuerpo entre la caja y mi vista.

―E-estaba corriendo y vi una sombra aquí. P-pensé que era un villano.

―Y te quisiste hacer el puto héroe sin siquiera dimensionar la capacidad de tu enemigo.

Me sonrojé. Cuando estuve a punto de replicar, algo se revolvió dentro de la caja.

―¿Qué fue eso?

―Nada de tu incumbencia. Largo de aquí.

Pero el sonido se repitió, seguido de un quejido apesadumbrado.

En el momento en que cruzamos miradas, Kacchan adivinó mis pensamientos y me tacleó antes de que los llevara a cabo. Sin embargo, no caímos tan lejos de la caja que él trataba de encubrir y a esa distancia se volvía obvio que era un cachorro lo que se encontraba oculto ahí.

―¿Qué…? ¿Cómo? ―pregunté, incrédulo ―. ¿Lo trajiste tú, Kacchan?

―No digas estupideces, Deku. Ya estaba aquí cuando la encontré.

―¿Qué?, pero, ¿qué? Espera, ¿me estás diciendo que este perrito encontró un hueco en la seguridad de UA y logró esconderse en el campus?

―Es hembra.

―¿Qué? ―yo no cabía en mi impresión. Mi vocabulario se redujo a esa única pregunta.

―Que es hembra, inútil. Es una cachorra, ya me fijé.

―¡Kacchan! Esto es peligroso. Deberíamos alertar a los profesores para que realicen una revisión del sistema. Un villano podría colarse también.

Él no respondió. Se levantó y se sacudió la tierra del pijama. Yo hice lo mismo. Un aullido débil reverberó en el silencio matutino.

―¿Está lastimada? ―pregunté, acuclillándome para observar a la cachorra detenidamente.

Era muy pequeña. Estaba hecha un ovillo, cubierta con las mantas que la señora Bakugou le había mandado a su hijo para sobrellevar el invierno. Tenía la piel pegada a los huesos, había perdido gran parte de su pelaje en varias zonas ―debido a erupciones cutáneas―, respiraba con dificultad y en el hocico y lagrimales tenía manchas de alguna secreción. De vez en cuando sufría espasmos, lo cual ocasionaba los quejidos.

No pude levantarme. La visión me había conmovido profundamente. Aún acuclillado, le pregunté a Kacchan cuánto tiempo llevaba cuidándola.

―Una semana, aproximadamente.

―¿Ha mejorado? ―Kacchan sacudió la cabeza ―. Quizás es porque está a la intemperie. Deberíamos llevarla adentro.

―¿El señor héroe va a romper la regla de _no_ _perros en los dormitorios_? ―sonrió.

―Kacchan.

Su gesto se endureció.

―Acondicionaré mi habitación. La llevaré en la noche. Sé útil y asegúrate que nadie estorbe.

Asentí, pero no estoy seguro de si lo notó. Me quedé otro rato observando a la pequeña beagle.

―Tiene cara de Holly. ¿Ya tiene nombre?

―No seas idiota, Deku. No le pongas nombre.

La nombré Holly.

Esa noche, después de que estuve absolutamente seguro de que nadie deambulaba en los pasillos, le di mi señal a Kacchan y él se las arregló para infiltrar a Holly exitosamente en los dormitorios. Kacchan le preparó a Holly un espacio bastante acogedor en la esquina de su habitación. Le preparó una suerte de cama hecha con mantas que parecían nuevas y calientitas, y con almohadas confeccionadas con ropa vieja. La acomodamos con mucho cuidado y ella pareció estar a gusto, porque se acomodó lo mejor que pudo.

En la otra esquina de la habitación había un arenero de gato, para que Holly pudiese hacer sus necesidades adentro. Kacchan realmente había pensado en todo, ya que incluso tenía recipientes con agua templada y con comida especialmente preparada para ella. Me senté en su cama y ni siquiera lo notó porque estaba concentrado examinando a la cachorra, para asegurarse de que no se había lastimado durante el traslado.

―Yo creo que deberíamos llevarla a un veterinario.

―¿Tienes una sugerencia sobre cómo hacer eso, niño genio?

―Tendré un plan.

Hubo un silencio. Kacchan se quedó sentado observándola dormir. Y yo me quedé observándolo a él. No supe qué más decir o hacer, así que unos minutos después me dirigí a mi habitación para urdir un plan que permitiera sacar a Holly de UA sin alertar a alguien.

Estuve hasta muy adentrada la noche pensando y escribiendo, pero nada resultó. El sistema de seguridad de la escuela era impecable y con cada idea desechada el hecho de que la pequeña beagle lograra adentrarse en las instalaciones cobraba mayor excepcionalidad. Al final, tras horas infructíferas, decidí que la mejor opción era realizar las cosas como debían ser: notificarle a un profesor nuestra situación y conseguir un permiso de la junta académica para salir de las instalaciones en días laborales.

El procedimiento tardaría aproximadamente tres días, así que, mientras tanto, busqué a la persona que mejor podía orientarnos en los cuidados que Holly requería.

Al día siguiente, durante las clases, me acerqué a Koda-_kun _y le expliqué la situación. Me escuchó atentamente. Esa misma tarde lo encontré frente a la habitación de Kacchan a la hora citada. Tras intercambiar saludos, respiré hondamente antes de atreverme a tocar. Lo hice, pero no recibí respuesta. Lo intenté de nuevo; siguió un silencio. Koda_-kun_ y yo intercambiamos una mirada extrañada. Todos en UA sabían que Kacchan sólo podía estar en dos lugares durante la tarde: en las inmediaciones de UA entrenando o en su habitación, así que forzosamente debía estar adentro.

―¿Kacchan? Voy a entrar ―dije, abriendo con mucha cautela la puerta.

Él estaba afanado en la tarea de alimentar a la cachorra. Holly era tan pequeña que cabía a la perfección en el hueco que las piernas cruzadas de Kacchan dejaban. Él la sujetaba con firmeza para que su hocico permaneciera levantado. A continuación, le introducía pequeñas cucharas del alimento suave que notara ayer en su escritorio. Esperaba pacientemente a que la beagle masticara y tragara para repetir la operación.

―¿Qué quieres, idiota?

―Hablaré con All Might para conseguir un permiso del director Nezu.

Kacchan emitió un bufido, que claramente significaba que él sabía de antemano que esa era la única solución a la cual eventualmente yo llegaría. No levantó la mirada de lo que estaba haciendo.

―¿Y qué hace él aquí?

―Le pedí a Koda-_kun _que revisara a Holly, en lo que obtenemos la autorización para llevarla al veterinario. Tal vez él nos puede ayudar.

Kacchan finalmente levantó la mirada. Escudriñó cuidadosamente a Koda-_kun_, como si no lleváramos dos años siendo compañeros en entrenamientos y batallas. Terminó de alimentar a Holly y la acomodó con mucho cuidado en su nido de mantas. Luego, se sentó en la silla de su escritorio, con los brazos apoyados en el respaldo de ésta.

―¿Qué haces ahí parado? Apúrate y revísala.

Koda-_kun _se sobresaltó. Con el nerviosismo que lo caracteriza, se acuclilló frente a la cachorra. La auscultó con suma delicadeza; revisó su piel que comenzaba a hacer costra y otros pequeños detalles entre las patas y los recovecos. Noté que dudaba.

―¿Ya terminaste? ―dijo Kacchan bruscamente, rompiendo el silencio que había caído en la habitación.

―S-sí ―hizo una pausa ―. Ba-Bakugou-_kun_, y-yo creo que…

―A mí no me digas nada. Yo no te pedí que vinieras ―Kacchan se acomodó correctamente en la silla, dándonos la espalda ―. Si ya terminaron de jugar al doctor, lárguense de aquí. Estoy ocupado.

―¿Y sobre el plan, Kacchan?

Kacchan no respondió. Koda_-kun_ y yo nos retiramos en silencio, un tanto pasmados. Había algo en la actitud de Kacchan que no cuadraba del todo; pero no era momento para reflexionar sobre eso. Me volví hacia a Koda-_kun_ y le pregunté sobre sus impresiones. Bajó la mirada y empezó a juguetear nerviosamente con sus dedos.

―Yo, eh, um ―hizo una pausa para tomar aire ―. Midoriya-_kun, _sospecho que Holly tiene algo conocido como _distemper_ _canino_ o _moquillo_.

―¿Es muy malo, Koda-_kun_? ―pregunté casi sin aliento, con el mal presentimiento picoteándome la espina dorsal.

―E-es un virus que es difícil de contrarrestar… ―volvió a hacer una pausa para inspirar―. No sé si un veterinario pueda ayudar a Holly.

―Pero podría, ¿verdad?

―C-creo que Holly ya se encuentra en la etapa final de la enfermedad. Es una cachorra con pocas defensas.

―Pero no sabemos. El veterinario podía ayudarla ―insistí, temblando de pies a cabeza.

―No sé si ella logre llegar al veterinario, Midoriya-_kun _―susurró, cabizbajo.

―Voy a hablar con All Might. Muchas gracias por tu tiempo, Koda-_kun_.

Koda-_kun _pareció querer decir algo más, mas yo di media vuelta para salir de los dormitorios. Necesitaba acelerar el proceso de las cosas. Fui en búsqueda de All Might, a quien encontré conversando con los demás profesores en la sala de maestros.

All Might también me escuchó con atención. Le conté todos los pormenores de los que tenía conocimiento, así como la razón por la cual requería su intervención. Si bien el detalle de cómo Holly había logrado sortear la seguridad de UA lo había preocupado, decidió que estaba bien postergar un par de días más el asunto para darle prioridad a la pequeña beagle. Dijo que le gustaría echar un vistazo a Holly, sólo para cerciorarse de que todo estuviera en orden y no tener problemas con la junta académica al momento de hacer la petición.

Una hora después regresé a la habitación de Kacchan con All Might. Esta vez Kacchan sí atendió la puerta. Se asomó sigilosamente.

―Maldita sea, Deku. ¿Piensas traer a toda la jodida escuela a mi habitación? ―se quejó, haciéndose a un lado de mala gana para dejarnos pasar.

―¡Lenguaje, joven Bakugou!

La habitación olía a productos de limpieza. Las mantas de Holly habían sido reemplazadas. Dos bolsas sospechosas descasaban en un rincón, probablemente a punto de ser sacadas antes de nuestra interrupción.

All Might se acercó para ver detenidamente a Holly. Kacchan se quedó parado en medio de la habitación con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

―No necesitamos tu ayuda, All Might.

―Esta es la única forma, Kacchan ―tercié, más alterado de lo que debería―. Necesitamos llevarla con un veterinario.

―¿Eres idiota o te haces?

―¡Kacchan!

―¡Se está muriendo, carajo!, ¿¡no ves que es obvio!?―rugió, descompuesto―. No hay nada que podamos hacer. Te lo dijo Koda, ¿no es cierto?

―¡Él nunca…!

―Su cara lo dijo todo. ¿Y luego qué, imbécil? ¿Vas a pagar el tratamiento con tu mesada?

―¿Por qué eres tan pesimista?

―¿Por qué eres tan iluso? ―replicó, colérico―. No sabes distinguir cuándo la puta batalla está perdida.

La tensión se rasgó. All Might intervino en el punto crítico, ese en el que estuve a punto de romperle la nariz a Kacchan, quien no se esperaba en lo absoluto mi reacción. Yo tampoco esperaba reaccionar así, pero yo era el único que podía cargar con los sentimientos de Kacchan. Sólo yo sabía sobre la frustración que estaba sintiendo y que no se atrevería jamás a expresar. Miré a Holly con los ojos llenos de las lágrimas que Kacchan no lloraría.

―Joven Midoriya… ―empezó All Might. Hizo una pausa, porque no sabía cómo continuar. El silencio incómodo permitió que la respiración pausada de Holly fuese audible y, al oírla, no pude evitar soltar un hipido. All Might, nervioso, continuó―: t-tengo una amiga veterinaria. Hablaré en un rato con el director Nezu para que ella pueda venir mañana a revisar a Holly. N-no―

―No llores, marica ―dijo Kacchan, casi como un susurro.

―Déjame en paz, Kacchan ―repliqué, con la voz quebrada.

Al día siguiente, la veterinaria ―que vino durante las horas de clase para evitar un revuelo― nos dio el mismo diagnóstico que Koda-_kun_. Dijo que los medicamentos sólo alargarían su malestar y que ella recomendaba que Holly estuviese lo más cómoda posible, porque probablemente no lograría pasar el fin de semana. Kacchan escuchó la noticia con la misma entereza con la cual vio el final de All Might. No hizo preguntas. Sólo asintió a todas las indicaciones que dio la veterinaria y le dio las gracias cuando ella se retiró.

Aizawa-_sensei, _que seguía siendo nuestro tutor, estaba muy disgustado porque Kacchan y yo seguíamos arreglándonoslas para seguir causando problemas, mas no hizo objeciones cuando All Might le pidió que dejara a Holly los días que hicieran falta en la habitación de Kacchan.

Nadie más, aparte de los involucrados, supo de Holly. Quizás sólo Kirishima-_kun, _quien supo comprender las miradas distraídas de Kacchan, sospechó que algo estaba sucediendo. Me preguntó si todo estaba bien y, para que no hiciese más preguntas, le dije que Kacchan tenía una situación familiar, pero que lo arreglaría pronto.

Kacchan tuvo una disciplina impresionante. Se levantaba con el alba para ocuparse de Holly sin que nadie más lo notara. Yo lo ayudaba durante las tardes a alimentarla o a cambiarle las mantas que ensuciaba. Sus gestos hacia ella eran seguros, como si nunca hubiese escuchado la noticia fatal y, al mismo tiempo, pacientes. No importaba si Holly ensuciaba las mantas que acababa de cambiar o si tardaba cuarenta minutos alimentándola, él nunca cambió su expresión serena cuando se dirigía a la pequeña beagle. Kacchan incluso se sentaba a su lado para acariciarle la cabeza cuando ella se veía especialmente nerviosa.

Las veces que estuvimos juntos en su habitación ocupándonos de ella, no conversamos. A veces se me llenaban los ojos de lágrimas mientras lo ayudaba a sostenerla para que pudiera untarle el único medicamento tópico que nos dio la veterinaria. Ni siquiera conmigo llenado el aire de hipidos hizo un comentario.

Holly nos dejó un domingo en la madrugada.

Kacchan fue a mi habitación en medio de la noche para darme la noticia. Fue crudo con sus palabras; no con su actitud. Salí disparado a su habitación, donde encontré a Holly en el nido de mantas recién lavadas.

―¿Sufrió mucho? ―susurré.

―No.

No dijimos más. Envolvimos el cuerpo de Holly y en el rocío de la primavera que iniciaba, nos escabullimos para buscar el lugar perfecto para ella. Yo llevaba conmigo el pequeño brote de flores blancas que All Might me regaló con doble intención. Al final, nos pareció que el mejor lugar era en la arboleda donde la habíamos encontramos.

Kacchan fue quien cavó, quien la depositó dentro y quien cuidadosamente plantó las flores después de allanar la tierra. Se quedó conmigo hasta que dejé de llorar. Él no derramó ni una sola lágrima. Cuando yo estaba en los últimos hipidos del llanto, él se acomodó la bufanda y metió las manos en los bolsillos. Con voz templada, me dijo:

―Me desperté. La oí lloriquear. Me levanté y revisé que todo estuviera en orden. Todo estaba bien, pero seguía inquieta. Le acaricié la cabeza para ver si así se calmaba. Se calmó, pero no dejé de acariciarla. Uno o dos minutos después, dejé de oír su respiración.

Debido a las lágrimas no pude ver bien a Kacchan, pero sé que su expresión ya no tenía la tranquilidad que le había visto durante sus últimos días. Nos quedamos en silencio otro rato. Regresamos de la misma manera a los dormitorios y nos fuimos hasta nuestras respectivas habitaciones sin decir nada más. Al día siguiente, Kacchan permaneció callado gran parte del día. Nadie especuló mucho sobre la razón del repentino cambio porque toda la atención recayó en mí.

―Midoriya, tienes los ojos hinchados ―profirió Todoroki, molesto, después de haberle dicho por quinta vez que estaba bien.

.

.

Decidí hacer algo al respecto sobre Kacchan y su miedo al amor canino.

Él regresó la semana pasada de una misión que lo mantuvo fuera de la ciudad durante varios días. Casi dio el grito en el cielo cuando vio a Hypocenter ―que durante sus ausencias permanece en casa de su otro entrenador― jugando en nuestro jardín con una pequeña Cavalier que jamás había visto en su vida. Estuve a punto de firmar mi sentencia de muerte cuando le dije que la cachorra era nuestra. Incluso intentó regalársela a Kirishima-_kun_ los días siguientes. Pero hoy llegaron dos paquetes. Uno contenía el collar que Kacchan encargó especialmente para Hypocenter; el otro, un collar rosa pastel con una plaquita de acero inoxidable.

* * *

_Holly_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notas finales:**

_Typing… _

_[1] No estoy segura de si en todos los países funcione de la misma forma, pero en el primer párrafo me refiero a los lugares donde las personas se especializan en criar perros de raza (que no han sido cruzados). Hypocenter no fue adoptado en un lugar así, sino de un lugar normal donde dieron en adopción los perritos. _

_[2] Hypocenter puede usarse como sinónimo de Ground Zero. Ambos hacen referencia a la zona de impacto de una explosión. Hypocenter proviene del griego antiguo. _

_¡Hola! No sé por qué he vuelto a escribir sobre perros si ni siquiera tengo uno, jajaja. En realidad prefiero los gatos, pero hace unos días tuve una experiencia similar a la que vivió Midoriya y heme aquí. Espero que hayan disfrutado de esta historia, porque yo creo fervientemente que a Kacchan le gustan mucho los perros. Ya saben, cualquier detalle, comentario, error, ganas de hablar son bien recibidos en los review. _

_Tengo otras tres ideas en desarrollo y no sé por qué me desvié para escribir esto, pero supongo que así funcionamos todos los que escribimos fanfiction. En fin, muchísimas gracias por llegar hasta acá. De verdad que espero verlos muy pronto, si mi inspiración lo permite. _


End file.
